Tanya Summers
by TanyaSummers
Summary: Most people from mainland think Pixie Hollow is peaceful. Wrong. Tanya Summers is just another ordinary fairy from Light. When she is an adult, 20, she and other Valley fairies take interviews. Tanya's results are astonishing. Windkeeper. What happens when Tanya is sent to Animal? Willshe survive? written by Tanya herself.


My eyes glared into the front of the Choosing Tree. My hands tangled in my hair. The day; the day when the Choosing Tree decides my PixieValley, whether I stay with my family in the Lights', or move to another valley. I'm hoping to get into Water. King Carlen swoops around the five representatives. Cassandra -the aging representative from the WorkshopValley- stood on the lily pad that was marked with one dash of charcoal. Dan, the WaterValley representative, stood on lily pad number two. Christine, the Animal fairy, was on number three. Then, I stood on number four, the representative for the Light, and the last fairy, the Garden representative, Jose, stood on number five.

King Carlen slowly lands on the ground, facing the fairy audiences. "Welcome to the 2222 yearly Fairy Interviews!" His voice is magnified by a small microphone pressed into his hands. The Fairy audiences go wild, clapping and yelling. He turns to face us, the five nervous representatives standing on lily pads. "Welcome to the Choosing Tree, dear representatives." His voice is monotonous, it makes me sleepy. King Carlen takes out an envelope, "The first interviewer's card will be in this envelope."

"Tanya."

My heart leaps into my throat. How can I be the first fairy to be interviewed? I stand as still as a rock. I hope King Carlen will think that Cassandra, or Christina, are Tanya. King Carlen's eyes scan the five fairies. His golden eyes land on me. "Tanya. Come here, please." My teeth bite into my inner side of the cheek as I step gingerly off the lily pad. I keep biting as I walk over to King Carlen. My hands ruffle the green layer of silk that covers my dress. King Carlen's eyes stare into my tilted head. It feels like he is burning my skull with his eyes.

When I reach the King, he drops an irritated hand on my shoulder, and steers me to face the audience. I swallow, and force a pained smile at the cheering audience. The King leans over and whispers, "Wave." I reluctantly wave to the fairies. "Fairies and Faes, Tanya Summers is the first interviewer!" He pushes me off the stage.

When I find myself under the stage, King Carlen glares at me, "Why are you so stubborn?" I simply reply with a shrug. He presses a button, and then ushers me back onto the stage. I realize my hands are shaking. The stage has acquired a new look. Two green sofas are placed on the stage, and a screen dangled precautious o two thin cords. King Carlen pushes me into the first sofa, and glides off the stage. A fat, jolly fairy leaps onto the stage, and practically scares me half to death. She happily sits down onto the sofa opposite of me. I bite my cheek too hard; I taste blood. "Why hello!" she grins, sowing me her flashy teeth. My tongue licks the blood off my inner cheek, and I cautiously reach out and shake her hand. "My Kings! Is this Tanya Summers?" Her animated features become brighter. _Yes. The skinny pig who's dad is the Light Valley leader. Yay. _Instead of being sarcastic, I smile and nod to her. The interviewer pulls out a sheet of paper; with the questions.

"Okay, you can head down now!" The fairy interviewer –who's name is actually Felicia- said. I stand up, and my legs go numb. Felicia looked suspicious throughout the whole interview. I crossed my fingers as my legs thundered down the steps to the under ground.

_ You can do this,_ I tell myself. _Your father told you where to go._ I stop. I have no idea where to go. I start to get nervous. I never knew that the under-stage was so complicated. My legs protest; I feel the blisters that are forming under the small high heels. The thought of blisters sends a shiver down my spine. I slip ff the high heels, and stash them under a tarp.

A big, looming screen erupts into my eye. I jump, because the brightness is so sudden. This is it, the screen is supposed to show the Valley my interview got me into. A fairy prances into the room, and stops when he sees me. "Who are you?" he yells. I shrink back into the background, "T-T-Tanya." His shoulders relax, and he smacks a few buttons, and then smirks. "Well, Tanya," he says. He drags the mouse, "I think you got into a goddamn weird situation!" he leans back from the screen. "What?" I ask. "The interview results say you are a cross-over. Well, there's no such thing as _Windkeeper_." I stare blankly into him. He stares back. "What do you mean; I'm like none of the Valleys?"

"Yes," he replies calmly.

"But… where do I go now?"

"You go to wherever the damned interview got you in; duh."

The momentary weigh lifts off my chest, I heave a sigh, but if comes back as soon as it's gone. "But if I'm _Windkeeper_, won't my wigs be a different shade?"

"Silly myths," mumbled the fae, not the answer I was hoping for.

The fae hits the computer a few more times, then a smile spreads over his face, and he whips the screen towards me, "As I thought: AnimalValley, congratulations! It's extremely rare that a Light fairy turns over to Animal. Though I've heard the initiation is horrible, and the training sessions are extremely strict."

I mentally clap my hands, and roll my eyes. My hands sprawl all over the hem of the dress. I guess the casual clothes of Light will be replaced with tight leopard-skirts, black crop-tops that will show my flat stomach, and wild high heels that look incredibly uncomfortable; at least Christine made it look like it was easy. I sigh, and leave the fae; I swear, he is staring at the back of my head like King Carlen had.

When I reach the stage again, the results flash on the empty screen behind my head.

**Tanya Summers- Animal**

** Jose Roséred- Water**

** Cassandra Tools- Workshop**

** Dan Dewers- Water**

** Christine Chentahs- Water **

I catch Christie's eye as I drag my feet to the section of incredibly small Animal Faction group. Her eyes are on me, glaring as if she wanted me dead; I had enough of those stares. Marceline, the leader of the Animal Valley, looks at me awkwardly, _ew, a Light Fairy? They dress gross._

Twenty - or so – other fairies looked at me from the Animal crowd, and I caught a fae's eye. It was the fae that was under the stage. He smirked, and then quickened his glide to catch up with Marceline. I' confused- Marceline is either too busy talking or she's going in the most bizarre place imaginable: the Jungle. I stutter, and then shut my mouth to not embarrass myself.

Tons of bugs zip around in the air, and Marceline clicks her tongue, and a bug floats down beside her, the rest of the Animal fairies do the same. Marceline doesn't even look up. She and the other fairies and faes have sped off somewhere. My stomach twists, and I try the same tongue-clicking thing Marceline did. No bugs move. My legs are shaking, and I'm afraid to loose any sign of them.

If I don't make it past Animal initiation, there's only one title left for me.

And that's a Jungler.


End file.
